wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:El Payo
Wikiality and Dr.Colbert thank you for contributions here. Yes. We're watching. --Lewser 17:02, 21 October 2006 (UTC) * Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk To Me Episode Guides Let me know if you have any ideas for these. The idea is to cross reference everything so we can find information easy.. like when did he talk about Steagle or the Hungarian Bridge or whatever. Hopefully, we can go forward with one for each episode, and then backfill at our leisure. --MC Esteban™ 23:18, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :I DIG this idea, and was wondering how to get a link to the Episode Guides integrated with the Episode List pages. Something's screwy with the formatting. Maybe WTEDDB can help? --El Payo 23:23, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thisniss looked at it and said she could do it. I figured I'd let you guys decide where to place them in the stream of things, whether as a subdir of the existing episode guides OR as a totally new directory. Also, it'd be cool if we could link back to the Episode Guide in the actual article, so someone could look up Raul Grijalva for example and find what episode he was in. --MC Esteban™ 23:26, 26 May 2007 (UTC) colbertslist Nice!! I talked to splarka about making it look better, and he suggested the shorter names to be more in line w/ craigslist, plus the code for the scrollbar for smaller screens. I decided to shrink it a bit all over to try to avoid the scroll as much as possible, though. the color/font changes look good. thanks so much for the work on this - I think when we get it all filled in we should send a link to the Report. There are so many products! What an archive. I'm just hoping the page will hold them all (Splarka's response to "will it break from that many links" was "hmmmm"). --thisniss 08:27, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Heh. I took a look at the craigslist page and noticed they mixed serif and sans serif faces on their page. Didn't want to overdo it, but I figured making the title serif was the best place to make a nod to their 'design.' --El Payo 08:29, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Party of Change Would you mind taking a look at Party of Change, I couldn't figure it out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:44, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Is there really no page for Pat Buchanan? Shocking. --El Payo 06:45, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you for getting that, I just couldn't make any sense of it...and yeah, it's weird we missed him, must be some kind of anti-jedi thing...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:01, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :I think the problem is that there were two points to that Wørd segment. Accordingly, I've given PoC 2 definitions. --El Payo 07:04, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Finally... I finally got around to making a tag for a Stephen Colbert ritual: "SCritual", use it good hell...th--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:22, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :Sorry if I haven't been vocal or timely recently. Been slammed at work. --El Payo 06:32, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, it's Nancy Pelosi's fault obviously, she needs to be stopped!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:36, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Remember Ted Haggard? Well, we got another one: Ted Klaudt. There's a link there for a story about all his "hobbies".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:16, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Are you friggin' kidding me? "Religion is the opiate of the sexually 'deviant.'" --El Payo 05:31, 20 May 2007 (UTC) I kid you not, I posted a link to an article.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:38, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Just in case you hadn't seen this Image:Tekjansen-gigante.jpg, it cracked me up this morning. --thisniss 12:31, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Missing Coed I added a "Note" to the Missing Coed Found Dead page, but if it's too tacky or just gross, please feel free to take it out. Sometimes I'm not sure where "the line" is. It's a great page, btw. I wonder how we can "leak" it... --thisniss 18:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ferrari In order to speed Stephen's request along, I put the ferrari listing up on this new colbertslist page. The way Stephen described his desires and the way you wrote up the entry made me feel the need for Wikiality.com to provide this new "service." If you have any thoughts about other potential additions, listings, etc., I would appreciate suggestions. I hope that the "model" I'm using is clear, but just in case, this is what I'm going for. I'm not sure what to use for a logo, either - but obviously not the peace sign! Thanks --thisniss 21:39, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :How about the peace symbol, but made out of nucular missiles? --El Payo 07:32, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::Funny. Maybe just a nucular missile! I am starting to see it: a purple warhead, pointed at the appropriate angle - feels like a colbertslist icon to me. Too blatant? --thisniss 18:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::Heh. I like the single nuke idea. Just lift the colors/sizing directly from craigslist. --El Payo 21:31, 17 May 2007 (UTC) FYI I have been working on a page disasteraid.com which I am trying to make like F-14 Parts Warehouse. So far all I have is pictures and very little text. If you want, you are welcome to play along too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:04, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Map of France Dude, I already got that one!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:44, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Is This Our First? Republican who doesn't get that this is a joke? Oh, please, o-please-o-please !!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:38, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :Mwuhahahahaha (rubs hands together with glee) --El Payo 07:41, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Rain Did you see this post over at NoFacts? Definitely gives context to Colbert's Singin' in Korean. --MC Esteban™ 06:38, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :God damn I love this show. The writers/production team are just so damn good. I love that they even copied the ramp of Rain running from fast to slow motion. --El Payo 06:43, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Stephen Birthday Hiya. I'm going to post Stephen's birthday for the next Wikia blog entry, with links to his cards and all. I wondered if you were around and available if you would be willing to give the Stephen Colbert's Birthday article a going-over just to make sure it's as truthy as possible. I know it probably only matters to us, but it would make me feel better to know it had at least been looked at by "It-Getter eyes" before I do the final frommatting and stuff. If this doesn't work for you, no bigs. I'm not going to rush too much with the new entry, since I learned last night that I can't edit it once it's posted - gotta get it right the first time!--thisniss 05:48, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :Sure, I'll take a look right now. --El Payo 05:57, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you!!--thisniss 07:29, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Lyrics LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:08, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Vaxadrin Someone came on earlier and already made the Vaxadrin page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:48, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :nice. --El Payo 06:54, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Aww... I used that pic for Don Imus!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:58, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it will become an in-joke! --El Payo 06:58, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::Also, it's from a slightly different angle. :P --El Payo 06:59, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :::What about this instead?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:01, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::::That's awesome! --El Payo 07:03, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Check This Page ...and see if you can use any of it for your Loyalty Day page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:23, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :There is this, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:28, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::Cool - was hoping we had that. --El Payo 01:30, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Eastern Airlines Flight I thought that page had already been deleted a few times?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:27, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :I didn't know - someone put it up last night. --El Payo 19:36, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I meant from a long time ago. I was hoping you might remember, because I am not sure--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:43, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :::I checked the deletion log and dfiscovered that it was deleted by Esteban (maybe not a long time ago, Feb 2, 2007), he called it "inapporpriate". Okay, I'm not going crazy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:52, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Surged with Distinction For participating in our most recent article surge, and for having worked on the 6000th truthy Wikiality.com article, you have been given awarded with a "Surged with Distinction" Badge on your user page. Congratulations, Comandante El. --thisniss 05:50, 1 May 2007 (UTC)